


more chaos, please

by embittered_ambition



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Hints of Steve Rogers bashing, In which Loki just ditched the invasion, Loki was not the bad guy in Avengers, Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embittered_ambition/pseuds/embittered_ambition
Summary: Loki is not an idiot. Capiche?





	more chaos, please

“He won,” A smooth voice inquired from behind. Tony whipped around and shot a repulsor beam, and Loki easily side-stepped it. Adrenaline and an odd sense of dread shot through him, “You wouldn’t be here otherwise,” 

_ “Oh shit,” _ Lang’s tinny voice rang through his ear piece.

“Loki,” Tony said blankly.

He gave a toothy grin and bowed shallowly, keeping eye contact, “At your service, Man of Iron,”

“If you were really in my service, you’d be back in your pretty little chains, Dancer,” He heard Lang give a snort.

It didn’t seem to faze the God of Mischief in the least, and he just grinned wider, “My my Stark, how presumptuous,” He stepped forward, elegant and prowling, scepter twirling between his fingers. Tony kept his aim focussed on the god. Loki didn’t even bother to glance at the soft hum of the repulsor.

“Quite a little coincidence that you chose to be here, of all times and places” Loki stopped a few inches away from Stark’s glove, “Time, space,” he glanced down at his scepter, “-and mind, all within a few minutes from each other,”

“Why do you need the stones, Stark?”

_ “Stark,”  _ Lang warned, voice higher than normal,  _ “We should leave… like now maybe-” _

_“Hush,” _Tony murmured. His mask melted away and tucked away back into his reactor, and Loki watched with unbridled fascination, “Mm, you know- dedustifying people; the usual,”

“Ah,” Loki replied knowingly, like it explained it all. It really didn’t.

“Why do you care, frosty?”

Loki’s expression turned briefly mutinous, eyes blazing and fingers  _ dripping  _ with magic, “You should learn to respect your betters, Stark” he hissed, teeth bared.

Tony stepped back, and snorted, “ _ Betters?  _ Last thing I heard about you,  _ you  _ tried to attack Thanos with a butter knife. At least I’m doing something  _ productive,” _

Loki snarled and with a flash of bright green, knives swirled into existence; glittering, dark, and for some reason  _ cold. _ Tony could feel a chill radiating off of them. His eyes widened as the sharp edge pressed threateningly against his bare neck.

All he had to do was motion for the nanobots to cover his face again… but would it be quick enough? Or would it cut cleanly and slash open his jugular before he had the chance to stop it?

"Do you think I  _ wanted this? _ " His voice cracked, "Did you think I wanted to be  _ saved  _ by the Mad Titan and… and-" Loki's breath turned erratic and he was almost  _ hyperventilating.  _ Tony could hear the crystallization of frost crackling along the blade. 

With a flash of red, Lang enlarged and swung an uppercut, landing straight on Loki's jawline. Loki gave a surprised gasp. The God's head swung back and the knives trembled in his magic's hold. 

A sharp pain bloomed as the knife nicked his skin. He could feel the blooming blood freeze, burning against his neck like an ice cube. Tony immediately put up his helmet and shot a repulsor and it struck Loki; who gave a hiss as the heat singed his skin red. It immediately faded, but it was  _ there. _ Unlike Thor. 

_ Huh,  _ Tony thought,  _ I guess he's more susceptible to heat.  _

Lang's masked face turned to Stark, "You okay dude?"

"Peachy," Tony stared as Loki glared defiantly up at them. 

The God's lips twitched down, still pale and haunted before it drew up into a forced smirk, "Unexpected. I approve,"

Stark hummed, "I guess you would be sensitive about the nickname. With, ya know, the whole internalized racism thing,"

Loki didn't deign to respond and his smile  _ (if it could even be called that _ ) just turned wider, and a bit too bloodthirsty. His teeth gleamed as the battle raged around them; insane and smug in equal measures. 

It made Tony uncomfortable how… hot that grin was.  _ Down boy. Don't get a hard on, Stark. _

Come on though, he's a walking wet dream. It's hard  _ not  _ to find him attractive. He's practically oozing with sex appeal. Green eyes, legs that went on for miles, lean and mean. Never mind he just put a blade against his throat. 

Loki's eyes widened at the obvious sexual tension simmering between them both, and he tilted his head inquisitively. He licked his lips  _ purposely.  _

Tony groaned internally. Not helping.

Lang just glanced between them both, "What the fu-"

"Do you really believe I would serve  _ Thanos,  _ Stark?" Loki said softly, interrupting the sputtering man. It cut the tension cleanly between them, easily. He enunciated the name clearly, with no hint of wavering; almost  _ too  _ easily. 

"It's hard to believe anyone would, his ideas are so convoluted and idiotic- it's practically revolting,"

The God ducked his head and chuckled, "Agreed, his  _ solution," _ The word was spoken with disdain, "Would cause more problems than it solves,"

"Then why are you here, doing his bidding?" Tony frowned. He knew as soon as he said it that it was wrong. Something was wrong with this picture. 

"His bidding-  _ oh…"  _ His eyebrows had a crease to them, "Did you really think that this gambit was supposed to  _ work,  _ did you? Did really think I would've won  _ at all?"  _ He paused, frowning, "I'm disappointed, Stark,"

"You nearly did," Tony said frustrated, "What's your point reindeer games?"

"If I really wanted to take over this miserable planet, I would've. Easily, Stark," He held up a hand when Tony opened his mouth, "I'm not considered the most cunning mind in all of Asgard for no reason,"

Lang interrupted, his helmet clicking to fold down, "Pym was telling me how stupid your plan was. He said that opening a portal over New York was a strategically dumb move,"

Loki hummed, "Well, this Pym was right. I broadcasted my intentions clearly. You wouldn't have won otherwise,"

_ Oh… _ Comprehension dawned on Tony's face. He drew down his helmet once more, "You played Thanos as much as us,"

Loki's eyes shone, and with a snap of his fingers ( _ Tony unmistakably flinched)  _ the God glittered out of existence and reappeared right next to Tony. It made him jump when Loki laughed in his ear, "Very good Stark,"

"Jesus fucking Christ- Loki," He didn’t whine. He didn’t.

Loki's mirthful grin grew, "I'll give you my scepter, and help your other… friends find the remaining stones. On the condition that I come with you, back to your timeline. I admit, I'm a bit curious to how you managed time travel without the time stone,"

"I don't trust you,"

Loki looked oddly offended, "My opinion of you would be severely diminished if you did,"

Tony pointed his gloved finger at Loki, “I’ll bring you, only if you help me understand your mojo,”

The God looked considering at that, “Only if you help me understand how you Midgardians perceive the universe. Its very different from Asgard’s point of view,”

“Deal,” Tony nodded, and Lang’s eyebrows rose.

“Wait, seriously? We are allowing  _ him  _ to come back with us?” he demanded, and Loki just glanced at him amused, “We don't even have the Pym Particles, nor the suit even if we wanted to!”

“I’m Tony fucking Stark, I’ll make something work,” he assured Lang. He wasn't assured. At all.

Tony paused and turned to Loki, “And he has a point, ya know. You were the one to bring the Chitauri  _ here.  _ You are the self-proclaimed God of Lies. I wouldn’t trust you with a fork. Let alone the infinity stones. If you betray me,  _ us,  _ I will find a way to put you down. Permanently,”

The God inclined his head, “I wouldn’t expect anything less. And coming from you, that threat wouldn’t be anything less than valid,”

“Flatterer,” Tony said dryly.

Lang let out a sudden groan, “Ugh. Since we are doing this, who’s informing Cap?”

Tony winced and said, “Not it,”

Loki just snickered. “Stark,” Lang’s tone was flat, “It was your idea. Tough luck dude,”

Tony huffed and turned on the coms, “Cap, we have a bit of a situation here,”

"Stark?"  _ Shit, he sounded worried,  _ "What are you talking about?"

"Long story short, Loki is not bag of cats and he purposely threw the invasion… and I  _ might've _ promised that he could come with us in exchange for the three infinity stones,"

A long, tense silence followed that, "For fucks sake," Steve groaned, " _ Really  _ Stark?"

Tony had a shit-eating grin on his face, "Language, Cap,"

Steve exhaled another curse, completely ignoring Tony, "Does the arc reactor still block Loki's scepter?"

Lang sharply inhaled and jerked to look into Tony's eyes, "All clear Cap," he said, relieved, "They're still brown,"

Loki understood the implications immediately and grimaced, "If it's any consolation, I don't enjoy taking anyone's free will,"

"No one should, doesn't mean shit when you still did it," Tony muttered, and a small part of him cheered when Loki looked abashed.

"Scott, do you trust him?" Steve asked.

"Who Loki? Nah, but I trust his intentions. What he says checks out. We still have to see if he will uphold his bargain though," Lang narrowed his eyes at the God, who to his credit looked right back at him- squarely in the eye, "I think he will, he has too much self preservation not to,"

There was a pause of consideration, "Are you  _ sure _ he isn't working for Thanos, Stark?" Steve stressed, "We can't trust him. He was the one who brought him to our doorstep-"

"He can't fake the look in his eyes," Tony interrupted, "Believe me, I've worn it myself. I'd bet a million dollars he wants nothing to do with him,"

"You're a billionaire, Stark," Steve said dryly.

"Whatever-"

"Fine," Steve conceded, "If he betrays us though, it's on your head,"

Annoyed, Tony bit out, "Good thing I have experience with betrayal, then,"

Loki's eyes narrowed contemplatively at that, sensing a story behind the caustic remark. Tony muted the coms before he could hear Steve's inevitable retort.

"So Loki," Tony began smirking, "Welcome to the Avengers. You'll fit right in, seeing as you have the mandatory snark and tragic backstory,"

" _ I am ever so excited,"  _ Loki said almost flippantly. What gave him away, though, was the excited, almost child-like gleam in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so lets just pretend that Tony and Pepper broke up, or never got together etc. Because Frostiron is endgame (ha see what I did there)
> 
> Probably will add a couple of chapters soon. Maybe not. I'm not very good with commitment.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
